fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Subordination Magic
Note: This article is an disambiguation page to help sort out the various types of Subordination Magic that's going to be created. Thus, any part of the article can be edited freely if the user feels up to it. Subordination Magic (従属の魔法, Juzōku no Mahō) is a powerful form of Caster Magic, said to be one of the cruelest to-date because of the effects it has on those unfortunate to be its target; its because of this that its considered to be a Forbidden Magic. Surprisingly, this is not a form of the Black Arts — as many had justly believed. An alternate name to this magic is Enslavement (使役, Shieki) — given how it strips the free will of those bound under its spell, forcibly causing them to be subservient to the caster. This magic serves as the basis of all its derivatives, as each has the same principle at its core — despite their initial differences. Overview Subordination Magic is as the name implies: the enslavement of those the caster deems to be its target; it's commonly assume that Subordination Magic is one of the various forms of the Black Arts because of its malicious and ruthless nature, but it isn't because it doesn't have severe side-effects on the user. Despite that, it's classified as a Forbidden Magic because of its horrendous effects on the target, stripping away their freedoms and forever being at the beck-and-call of their new "master". Originally, Subordination Magic was used on weaker targets, serving as a way of "recruiting" people, but as Magic developed over time and new races made themselves known, the magic started to branch into different variations — some of which have been lost for one reason or another. Regardless, the magic itself still persevered — being one of the few testaments to humanity's wickedness and greed. It's rare to find wizards who openly use this magic, but those that do are often corrupt and twisted individuals who's sole agenda is complete domination of that dare oppose them. In order to activate the effects of Subordination Magic, the target must be weakened or restrained to the point where it becomes impossible to resist the user in any way; typically, weakening them during battle or through trickery would do the trick. Then, by exerting their aura into a unique wavelength, it's then forcefully inserted into the target(s) through skillful magic control. Said wavelength then starts to override all bodily functions, starting from the brain, to the nerves, then the heart, and so on. A sign of a complete subjugation is when the target's body becomes lifeless momentarily and ethereal chains, similar to the ones seen in Vinculumn Erebea, are wrapped around them and are now bound to their new "puppeteer". The new "puppet" retains some of their sentience, but their will and mind are altered to serve their new master, protecting them from all dangers and fighting on their behalf at a moment's notice; typically, they retain the powers they had when they were still fully sentient beings. When not in use, they're stored in a separate dimension that's linked to the user, similar to Requip — called forth in various ways, depending on their master's tastes. While it's unknown if there are any notable weaknesses concerning Subordination Magic, it should be noted that the reason why said magic has so many branches is due to the inexperience of the user employing its roots in the right manner; also, to subjugate multiple species using one type of magic takes a lot of effort, not to mention fully understanding their capabilities. Regardless, Subordination Magic stands at the top as one of the most sadistic magics to exist, essentially stripping away free will in exchange for eternal loyalty and servitude. It's often stated that through this magic, a powerful individual is able to control armies of various beings at will, bringing about the destruction of many nations or bend the will of others as if its child's play. List of Known Subordination Magics Human Subordination.jpg|link=Human Subordination|Human Subordination Ethereal Body Subjugation Magic.jpg|link=Ethereal Body Subordination Magic|Ethereal Body Subordination Magic Slavery Magic.jpg|link=w:c:fairytail:Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite#Antagonists|Slavery Magic Youkai Army.jpg|link=Demon Subordination Magic|Demon Subordination Magic Law of the Jungle.jpg|link=Law of the Jungle|Law of the Jungle Noblesse Décret.jpg|link=Noblesse Décret|Noblesse Décret Ice Sleep.png|link=Ice Sleep|Ice Slave King Magic.png|link=King Magic|King Magic Trivia *The reason for this page's creation to keep track of all the possible Subordination magics created on this site and that are in the canon series. It also serves as a basis of what can be considered a form of "subordination". *As noted on the top of the page, this page can be freely altered by the userbase if they feel the need, not needing the author's permission to do so. Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery